Godzilla, The Return Pt-2
by cd11
Summary: Second part of The King of the Monsters return. The folks in Tokyo discover that an unwelcome guest is alive and on the way.


This is the second installment of Godzilla, the Return. After being in hibernation for many years, Godzilla has been awakened and starting to move. Godzilla is a product of Toho studios and all rights belong to them.

The Soryu-Maru made it to the shelter of the island before the storm hit with all its fury. The crew had buttoned the ship down as best they could and now were trying to ride things out.

Uchida looked out the bridge window. "They should have stayed here." He growled.

Ota, his first mate nodded. "Its too late now, Captain. Dae-Jung usually knows what he's doing. Staring out into the storm "He can have that devil's brew of a cargo and everything that goes with it."

Uchida said nothing looking out the window, he saw young Nishimura out in the rain with his video camera filming the storm totally in his own world.

"Ota, would you look at that young fool!" Uchida laughed.

Ota just shook his head "He's just young, Skipper. You remember what that was like brave, fearless, not overly bright. Nishimura suddenly stood up looking toward the north, Uchida and Ota looked toward the north. From the horizon they say the blue blast of light that came from the ocean. Uchida and Ota joined Nishimura on the deck. "What the hell was that, Skipper?" Nishimura asked.

"I don't know, boy." Uchida said "But I don't think" he got no further when they heard the roar over the sounds of the storm. Uchida stepped forward peering into the night. "Inside, now!" he ordered. The three men rushed back inside the bridge. Uchida reached for the inter com. "Button up!" he ordered "Black out the ship!" The lights went out and they sat in silence, riding out the storm and praying for survival. The crew did not know what was going on, but Ota and Uchida did. They exchanged looks and waited.

_**Tokyo, Special Operations HQ:**_

Kato got off the elevator on the 6th floor. He had the late duty tonight and was late. Not that this was new for him, Kato was the poster child for tardiness, and did not consider this an issue. He walked to the duty section by the poster with the green dinosaur on the wall with the statistics. Last actual sighting of Godzilla: 3,750 days ago. Possible sightings: 675 days ago. Kato smirked at this, he was to be reassigned to the Sasebo command and he hated the prospects. As he walked into the command room, he nodded to his friend Obata. Obata was on monitoring duty he waved to Kato and went back to watching the monitors with one eye and watching the sumo matches with the other. "Hey Kato." He said "Late again?"

Kato glares at his friend "Bite me." He looks around "Where is everyone.?"

Obata shrugged "They're down on two eating." Kato nods "And where is the boss?"

"I'm down here." A muffled female voice says. Kato walks around the desk to see Kiri Atsumi, evening shift supervisor on her back under a computer terminal dealing with a tangle of wires. Kato grins down at her feet. "Tough night, Kiri-Chan?" he asks.

Her response was was murmured, but knowing Kiri, Kato got the general drift. He sat at his own computer and logged in. As normal there was nothing going on, the typhoon that was raging near the Marshalls was the only thing news worthy.

The Bright Star beacons were giving the usual background radiation readings when the storms stirred the waters, Ghost readings the staff called then because they would make the detectors in the beacons flicker then fade to nothing, that is until tonight. The beacon station alarm suddenly gave a laud beep. The sound made Kato and Obata jump and Kiri banged her head on the desk. Swearing she got to her feet. "What the hell is that?" she said rubbing her head with disgust. Kato quickly punched in numbers. "Its beacon 551A, Boss, it's giving a radiation spike that's off the chart." Obata and Kiri looked over Kato's shoulder, the reading was higher than anything they had ever seen. Then just as strangely the readings dropped. "Think the storm, is bashing it little brains?" Obata asked.

Kiri considered "Could be, the seas are high out there, we'll send a repair ship out there to check it out." Turning to Kato "what's the reading now?" Kato checked "Readings have dropped, but they are still stronger then background." The beacon alarm beeped again. "Now what!" Kato snapped. He checked the readout "Kiri, beacon 550X is showing a spike now."

Kiri looked at the data, suddenly getting a sense of urgency about things.

"Kato" she said "Run a track, Obata call downstairs, get everyone back up here." Kato had finished his track when the rest of the evening shift started filtering back to the command center realizing that something was actually happeing.. "Kiri, track is heading toward the west." Kato told her. She shook her head "East to west, against the current? Think it might be a sub in trouble?"

"It's possible" Obata chimed in "After all there is very little gap between that series of beacons."

"Maybe" she mused. Turning to the older woman at the master control panel. "Tami, power up the audio grid. Maybe we can hear what's out there." Tami shook her head "With that storm out there? I doubt it, but lets see." She activated the grid and the room was treated to the sounds of a storm from underwater. "Sure can't hear no sub's screws through that." Tami said.

Kiri shrugged her slim shoulders. "Oh well, just a thought, go ahead and shut it down." Then they heard a faint sound through the storm, a distant boom. Everyone in the room turned to the sound, then there was another boom and another and another. They sounded like footsteps.

"Oh my God!" Kato whispered to himself "IT can't be…" The beacon control panel beeped again.

"Kiri" Kato said "Beacon 440x has spiked. The track has shifted North-west." Then from the audio grid came the sound none of them ever expected to hear, the roar of Godzilla.

"OK everyone, we all know what to do." Kiri said. "Secure the building, and the phones."

Turning to her staff "Obata, start waking people up, we are going to need help. Kato keep that track running we need to know which way he's coming. Tami, power up the entire grid.." Everyone turned to their tasks as Kiri sat down to her own desk. She took the key that the supervisor always had on their person from around her neck. And unlocked the red phone that she hoped that she would never have to use.

Taking the her command codes out her desk she punched in three numbers.

What seemed to Kiri to take forever actually took only 15 seconds when a voice on the other end spoke."Yes, Hara speaking."

Kiri took a deep breath "Prime Minister, this is Doctor Kiri Atsumi. I am declaring a Level 3 alert." A long silence from the other end "Are you certain, Dr. Atsumi?"

"Yes Sir." Kiri replied "We have a positive contact. It is Godzilla."

Hara spoke "Very well. I"ll be there need to keep this quiet for as long as possible."

"Yes Sir." Kiri told him. "For however long that may be."

Part 3: Tokyo Metro Railline:

Taro stared off into the evening as the express train rolled through the concrete mountains that was the Tokyo skyline. It seemed to him that the nighttime view was just as exciting. Reading his young friend's mind, Sakai chuckled "Still a country boy."

Taro laughed as the train rolled on. Something caught Taro attention. "Wonder why that's all lit up?

Sakai looked up from his paper. "What's lit up?" gesturing toward the Defense center building. "Over there, the whole top part of the building is lit up like a Christmas tree."

"Oh" Sakai said then went back to his paper. Then Taro's words began to sink in. "What!" he shouted as he wildly turned around to see the now receding building fading in the distance. Grabbing his laptop and briefcase, he tells Taro, "Let's go we're getting off!" The two reporters jump off at the station and race down the street toward the defense building. "Sakai, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know, kid, but those top 10 floors are not lit up for nothing." He says. They reach the corner next to the building when a line of cars come racing by them and turn into the grounds. Sakai and Taro move closer. "Prime Minister Hara." Taro whispers. Sakai nodded grimly gesturing to the next car. "Chiefs of Staffs too. I think its time to make a call."

They move to the street. Sakai takes his phone and calls the paper. "Murita" Sakai says "Let me talk to Goto." After a few minutes "Sakai, I thought you woild be home by now." Goto said.

"Boss, Taro and I are onto something down here." Goto is not really that interested "Like what?"

"We're down by the Defense Building and the top 10 floors are lit up like a Christmas tree, as Taro would say."

Goto is now suddenly very interested. "What else?"

"A bunch of brass just rolled up, up to and including the PM."

"My God." Goto whispers. "Godzilla." Sakai is quiet for a moment "Looks that way."

"All right, you and Taro get closer and see what you can find out." Goto paused for a moment. "Good Job Sakai." And hangs up. Goto jumps up from his desk and goes to the press room "Murita!" he shouts "Get everyone in here, call the next shift in now!"

Looking confused "What's on Boss?" Murita asks

"Something brewing at Defense." Goto says.

Meanwhile Sakai and Taro looking into the courtyard. "We're gonna get a little closer, Kid."

Taro smiles, We've got a headline. Don't we boss?"

Sakai smiles sadly looking around, remembering the last time this particular headline appeared. A city of fire and destruction. "I hope not Taro, But let's go find out." With that they slowly made their way into the courtyard.

End of Part:2


End file.
